


Shadows and Sunshine

by BlackRose42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's thoughts about Will at the end of "Blood of Olympus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Sunshine

Shadows and Sunshine

unloved son of an unloved god  
so used to being alone  
if I don’t let anyone in then I can’t be disappointed again  
there’s nothing wrong with being a child of the Underworld,  
but it’s easy to be misunderstood  
you tell me that I’m not unwanted, yet I still try to hide  
but I cannot deny that you’re hotter than Apollo  
could your warmth pull me back, keep me from fading away?  
could you help give me a reason to stay?  
maybe you could be the healer who starts to repair my wounded heart  
I think that maybe the time is right  
to finally let a little sunshine into my life


End file.
